A Fairy's Flight
by Animus et Anima
Summary: Pre-XF. A dream might reveal more than it seems.


**Hi, this is only my second X-Files story, but the idea popped into my head last night so I wrote it out. Be warned it came in at like 11:30, and was done by 1:30. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Anyone or anything you recognize belongs to Chris Carter, 1013, etc. I'm pretty sure even this idea has problem been used somewhere, I just haven't read it. **

* * *

><p>A dark haired fox waited patiently in the clearing of some trees, staring at the night sky. He had often wondered what might be up there, but most of what he knew just from the stories he had been told. He honestly thought a majority of the tales were fakes or made up; after all there was no sign of aliens except for what crazy, spooky people claimed they had seen. But he was not worried about those who may or may not live in outer space tonight. No, the hazel eyed fox was looking up at the night sky to for only one reason: to kill time. He was waiting for the Magician to appear. But while he waited, he watched the heavens and listened to the current rush through the water gate on the other side of the cliff which was about ten to thirteen feet from him.<p>

"Why are you looking at the sky?" The fox was drawn back to earth by the raven, curly haired fairy's voice. The fox cared for her deeply, even though she was a pain in the butt most of the time. She never gave him the space he wanted and found pleasure in annoying him. Luckily, two could play at that game and often did. But being newer to this place than him by a few years, she was more naïve than he, so he was often asked to look out for her. Considering the only trouble she ever got in was bothering him, the fox usually did not have anything to worry about.

"The Magician is coming soon!" He enjoyed listening to the Magician, and she knew this. Unfortunately, she was not as large of a fan and often tried to steer the attention on something she did enjoy.

"But I want to play cowboys and Indians, buttmunch!" she whined. Right, she was going through a western phase right now. The fox hoped it would end soon, but doubted it.

"Well, I'm in charge," the fox answered.

The fairy quickly skimmed the forest floor and saw a bow with many twigs. She picked the weapon and a single stick up and aimed for the fox. When she released her arrow, she hit her target.

"Hey," he yelled at her, clearly agitated, "get out of my life!" He got up and moved towards her. Being a normal sized fox, he was much larger than her. His size did not intimidate her, though. He had always been taller than her. Plus, she had dealt with him since she was born, so she was used to his tactics. She screamed in his ear, earning her a glare.

In response, he just told her coolly, "I'm waiting for the Magician."

Suddenly, a dark cloud seemed to cover all the stars and moon, because there was no longer any light.

"Great, now it's pitch black," he mumbled. But before he could say or do anything, the ground beneath him and the fairy. The leaves began to fall off the trees, and some of the stones around him moved out of place. He began to look around for a reason. There should not be an earthquake here, there were not any fault lines nearby. So something else must be the cause.

"Fox!" His attention was suddenly drawn back to the fairy. She had an orange light shining directly on her, which was weird because it had no source since the clouds were covering the light from the sky. Even weirder was that she hovering, but not on her own accord. In fact, she was moving towards the cliffs where there was a hole just out of his jumping ranges. She was being taken! The fox quickly ran towards her. He could not let anything happen to her. He loved her. He had to stop this. When he got close enough, he began to jump, trying to catch her floral gown in his mouth.

But suddenly, he could not move. He willed his body to move, but it would not. He watched as he saw a mysterious figure's shadow in the mountain's opening that the beloved fairy was heading for. It was an elongated figure with an oddly shaped head. An alien. Unfortunately, before he could make out anything else his vision went black. The final image he saw was the fairy floating through the hollow, so with all his voice, he shouted her name, hoping that she would come back. "Samantha!"

* * *

><p>Dana woke from a terrible dream, screaming the same name, "Samantha."<p>

In a matter of moments, two others entered her room. Her mother and sister. Dana sighed, it was better than Ahab or Billy; at least she could talk her way out with her mom and Missy.

"Dana, what's wrong?" her mother asked, placing a cool hand on her youngest daughter's forehead.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream."

"You were screaming out for someone," Missy pointed out. "Loud enough we could hear you from the other room. And you never scream in your sleep. It's obviously something."

"You're lucky your father and the boys are out," her mother added. "They might have come in here ready for a fight."

"It's nothing. Really, I'm fine. I guess I'm just really tired from moving all day."

"You're still probably on east coast time, too. It's about nine o'clock back in Virginia."

Dana nodded. That's right; Ahab had just been transferred out to California from the east coast, so the entire family had been moved, again. In her nine years of life, Dana had moved seven times. It was just part of being a navy brat. But the moves did not usually affect her like this.

Unlike their mother, Missy saw some humor in her sister's actions. "Mark the calendar, Mom. November 27, 1973: the first time Danes is admitting she needs something."

"Be nice, Melissa. She just had nightmare."

"It wasn't exactly a nightmare," Dana corrected. "It was just a really weird dream."

"What was it?" Missy asked excitedly. Recently, her older sister had been getting really into the meaning of dreams and all that hokey stuff. Dana, however, did not put much stock in it, but decided to humor Missy.

"Samantha was kidnapped and the fox couldn't save her. And before you ask, I wasn't there to help. I saw it like it was a movie, but I knew what the fox knew."

"Sounds like a nightmare to me," her mother told her, pushing Dana's auburn hair back out of her face. "Listen, why don't you rest and I'll come get you when your father and brothers get back, so we can eat."

Dana nodded as her mother left the room. She looked towards Missy once their mother was gone. Her sister was giving her a look. "What?"

"Nothing. But since when do you dream of talking animals?"

"I don't know. I can't help what I dream," Dana answered, suddenly happy she left out that Samantha was a fairy in this dream. Missy would have had a field day with that.

"Maybe it means something," Missy shrugged before she grinned. "Maybe it's telling you that your mission in life is to help some fox of a guy find this Samantha." And with that, she left the room before her younger sister could throw a pillow at her.

Dana rolled her eyes. Yeah, like that would ever happen. What part of 'doctor' did Missy not understand? Not a cop, a doctor. She might heal a few Samantha's, but none that had disappeared. And she certainly would not being going out and looking for any clues to find a girl she never met.

But when Dana closed her eyes again, all she could see was Fox's hazels eyes crying for his lost sister.


End file.
